


Home is Where the Heart is.

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asked Spencer to move in with him, they stand in Spencer's apartment and think about the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is.

“Spencer, you nearly ready, I just put the last box in the car. Spence?” Derek called out walked through the small, now bare apartment of his lover. He found him standing in the middle of the bedroom, striped of everything but its bed, bedside lockers and a shelf. Spencer had his back to him, so he approached in a way that let the other man know he was there and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on the lithe man’s shoulder. “Spencer, you ready, Ian said to leave the key on the counter.”

“Do you know how long I’ve lived here?” Spencer’s voice seemed sad, so he held him tighter. Spencer leant into the contact. 

“Since you arrived from Vegas?” 

“Nine years, six months, three weeks and a day. So much has happened since then. Good and bad.”

“Do think about the negative Baby Boy.” 

“Really?” Spencer pointed to the part of the wall where he had once thrown a large solid glass paperweight. It had taken Derek several goes of Pollyfill to get the wall smooth again. 

“You can hardly be thinking of that, Spencer, you were in withdrawals, look how you overcame it.”

“I tried to kill you.” 

“You think flinging a piece of glass at me when you were having the hardest few hours of your life would kill me, not seeing you pull through would have. I had to wait until you were better to ask you out, look how that has turned out.” He smiled. “I know I’m not the one with the eidetic memory, but I think the first time made sweet sweet love was in that bed.” He felt tension leaving Spencer as he too remembered that night, it was imperfect and slightly awkward the first time they had had sex but that was what made it special, it was a first for both of them. 

“Yes, it was.” He said with a small smile, which soon fell from his face. “It’s been home for so long.” Spencer said sadly. 

“I know Spence. Would you rather stay? Are you sure you want to move in with me?”

The younger man shot around, fear in his face. “You don’t want me to?”

Derek couldn’t help but throw up his eyes before taking Spencer’s face in his hands and staring directly into his eyes, “Spencer Reid, why the hell would you say that. I asked you remember. I want you to live with me, I want to come home from work at night and draw you a bath, watch movies with you on the sofa, have you cook me my dinner, argue with you about who takes out the garbage and you not freaking out about running back here because you forgot something.” 

Spencer smiled. “Sounds good to me too. Though why do I have to cook the dinner?”

“Because you have great culinary skills, the only amazing thing I can make was the Carbonara that Rossi taught us to make.” Spencer laughed at the other man’s reply. “We need to get prepared too; after all, it will be busy enough after the wedding without moving your belongings in then. The last thing we want with coming home from the honeymoon and starting back to work two days later, is for you to be getting settled in properly. Now come on and let’s get your fine ass outta here.”

“Why?” Spencer looked around at his fiancé suspiciously. 

“Because I may have bought all the ingredients necessary for my favourite dinner and as a thank you for helping you move, I may want you to cook it for me. Did I mention I’m starving?” Derek used his puppy dog eyes, which for a strong built, muscular man were very convincing, and he knew it.

Spencer laughed in disbelief. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“You going to say goodbye to your home?”

“It’s not my home. It stopped being my home the day I fell in love with your arrogant self.” Derek raised an eyebrow looking at him. “My home became wherever you were then.” Derek just continued to stare. “Too cheesy?” 

“No Pretty Boy, never.” He put his arm around Spencer and kissing his temple as they place the keys on the counter and walked out the door.


End file.
